Fairy Tail One ShotsLemons
by AmethystStar19
Summary: Just a collection of one shots and lemons that I feel like writing. Mature warning will be posted at the beginning of each one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**

**Mature Content 18**

**Christmas Lights**

P/N watched the frustrated blond with amusement as he tried to untangle the piles of Christmas lights.

Something about watching Sabertooth's master struggling with a couple of lights made her chuckle with amusement. So much for being the strongest Mage among Sabertooth.

"Need some help there?" P/N teased slyly.

Sting glared at the smirking H/C hair girl.

"No, I got this." Sting growled stubbornly.

Sting and P/N had been tasked with decorating the dinning room area of the guild. Minerva wanted to have a big Christmas dinner for all the guild members to help strengthen their bond as a guild. So she wanted everything sparkling and joyful for the occasion.

"Alright, Master." P/N replied teasingly, lacing the end of her reply slyly.

During their 3 years of dating N/P has come to realize that when she calls Sting; Master, it turns him on. Something about the way she always says it drives Sting crazy.

"P/N." Sting warned, clinching his teeth frustrated. But now for a completely different reason.

P/N walked over to Sting grabbing some lights so they could finish faster.

"I said I got it." Sting whined childishly.

Before she could replied her foot got tangled on the mess of lights. She fell forward taking Sting down with her.

The couple groaned painfully as they hit the ground. P/N slowly sat up and gasp softly when she felt something hard poking her core. She looked down and realized she was straddling Sting. Sting's gloved hands were tightly gripping her hips keeping her from moving.

She stared into Sting's dilated eyes and smirked mischievously. She slowly lean forward placing her hands on his tight shirt, feeling the well define outline of his muscles.

"Seems you are in quit a pickle Master." She whispered seductively.

The bundle of lights had somehow wrapped his legs together.

"P/N, move so I can untangle the lights." Sting whispered huskily.

"I can help with that actually." She offered deviously.

She ran her hands down his chest and gently placed them over his hands and gently loosen his grip.

"But first, let me help you with your other problem Sting." She whispered lustfully and rolled her hips against his hard bugle.

Sting tightening his grip on her waist again.

"Someone might walk in." Sting tried to reason erratically.

"They should know by now not to walk into rooms where we are alone." She giggled softly and rolled her hips moaning happily.

She could feel her core heating up, throbbing for more.

Sting smirk, "That is true."

Lately Sting and P/N have been doing it anywhere and everywhere, especially if they are alone. Couple guild members are already traumatized from walking in on them.

"Sorry Sting, no foreplay today." P/N moaned gently as she eagerly worked on freeing his hard cock.

His hard on sprung to life as he swiftly lifted up her skirt. P/N angled herself onto his throbbing cock not even bothering to remove her underwear.

Sting pushed past her panties filling her up completely making her moan loudly. Sting groaned while her walls tighten around him. P/N balanced herself on Sting as she rode him deep and fast. Sting slipped his hands under her shirt pushing her bra aside and took ahold of her breasts. He firmly squeezed them rolling her hard nibbles between his fingers.

"Sting." She moaned breathless.

Sting's masturbations were driving her to the edge. Sting left her breasts and she whimpered displeased. Sting firmly grabbed her ass helping to guide a faster and better pace. He was close to reaching his end.

Sting thrust his hips meeting her half way, filling her up completely and hitting just the right spot.

"Fuck, Sting."

"Come on P/N, cum for me." Sting growled seductively.

P/N was losing herself, she was almost there and her muscles were quickly turning to mash. P/N groaned as she was suddenly pushed onto her back. Sting had broken free from the lights and was now taking control.

Sting wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded deeply into her core.

"Fuck." He growled feeling P/N's getting tighter.

"Sting, I'm cumming!" She quivered breathlessly.

Sting leaned forward going straight for her neck. His lips ran along her neck leaving soft kiss and bite marks behind.

P/N couldn't take it anymore she saw white as her body spazzed with released. Her walls tighten around Sting, squeezing him tightly. Sting held her hips tightly as he finally came too, deep within her.

Sting didn't bother pulling out as he laid on top of his lover. He rested his sweaty head against her heaving chest as he listen to her racing heartbeat. This was his favorite part, listening to her racing heartbeat because only he would make her heart race like that.

"I love you." P/N whispered exhausted, she gently ran her fingers through his sweaty blond locks.

"I love you too."

"What the hell?! I give you one simple task!" Minerva's horror struck voice echo through the dinning room. "You just had to put up the fucking Christmas lights!" She screamed disgusted as she was already speed walking away from the area.

"How about we continue this in our room." Sting offered devilishly.


End file.
